Origins
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: (rating will change, but not at the moment.) They came together, one starry night. And what started as a less-than-innocent conversation, turned into a big campfire telling of how they came to be who they are.
1. Around a campfire: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Comments: I received this idea just staring blankly ahead in one of my classes. Several nights of sleepless sleep (I slept but didn't get much rest) and full days combined, and I came up with a story that explained why Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Peter have done what they've done. This first part is the prologue, followed by Severus's story, then Remus, Sirius, and lastly, Peter. I honestly hope you enjoy it, Mystic.  
  
*  
  
Sparks flew as the fire settled, iluminating the small circle of people. There were four men, total, one of them a captive.  
  
"Damn you, all of you."  
  
"For the last time, will you shut up?" It was the skinier of the two dark haired men. He was in is late thirties, a few grey hairs glinting in the golden glow of firelight.  
  
"What gives you the right to condemn us, after what you did?" It was the other one, his voice tight with rage and unshead tears.  
  
His other companion, his hair leaden with strips and chunks of silver, mirrored him. "You betrayed them, Peter. I only wish to know why."  
  
"Ask Snape."  
  
Severus slowly looked up from his study of the fire. "My story is different from yours, Wormtail. Far different."  
  
"How? Are they not the same thing, the thirst for knowledge and quest for power? For isn't the saying knowledge is power?"  
  
"There's a difference between power from knowledge and power from lust." Severus fixed his gaze on the smaller man.  
  
There was a small silence, then Pettigrew began to laugh. "You would say that, too." His laugh was harsh, and his expression changed to that of one who is enjoying a malicious act. "You should have heard her, Snape. Whimpering in pain and fighting the Imperious. And yet she still begged for the feel of cold, soft silver against her pale and bare flesh-inside her. It was beautiful, Severus. Who knew a Gryffindor muddblood could be so enjoyable?"  
  
There was a blur and a dull thud, followed by a shower of leaves. "Bastard. So you're the one who raped her. If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll rip your heart out of your still living flesh." Severus was a snarling demon holding Pettigrew against the tree.  
  
"Severus, honestly, what happened?" Remus was looking between the two, debating whether he should break it up or not.  
  
"Hermione came crying to me, of all people, after Pettigrew raped her. She asked for a potion that would ease the pain. She also vowed me to silence. I only regret that there is no potion that would help ease psychological pain." He sighed, sitting down and looking away from his companions.  
  
"She came to you? Why not Harry or I?" Sirius barely controlled the urge to strangle Pettigrew.  
  
"One: you would have demanded blood. Two. You're a male." Severus sighed. "She barely came to me. I only know because she was infront of my door while she was contemplating her decision to tell me, and I happened to open it before she fled. I scared the poor girl half to death, but in the end, I managed to get to her in time."  
  
"Would she have had his child?" Remus's question was quiet, but everyone heard.  
  
"Had she known she was carrying his child, then yes. Fortunately, she didn't know he had implanted his seed in her."  
  
"You mean she would have kept it? Despite what he did to her?" Sirius was outraged.  
  
"She has a better heart than we do, Black. Hell, she might have a better one than Dumbledore, if that's possible." A crooked smile curled his lips as he brought out water and a pot for tea. "I learned to care again-to live, even-because of her. Don't ask me how, even I don't know."  
  
"You said it yourself, she might even have a better heart than Dumbledore." Remus met the other's look of question.  
  
"Remus, Hermione's a Gryffindor-I doubt that Snape would even have a remote interest in her." Sirius threw a small branch on the fire.  
  
"I know I was an asshole to Gryffindors, even some time after we graduated. But around my housemates, things were some what better."  
  
Remus perked up. "Now I'm curious." He shot Severus a look that said 'It will keep Sirius from killing Pettigrew.'  
  
Severus under stood. 


	2. A Snake among Lions: Chapter one

***********************************************************************  
  
Severus threw a log onto the fire. "I would have to guess my story starts some where in our fifth year, or maybe the latter part of fourth. As most of us well know, I was a secretive child, prefering not to intermingle too much, even with my own house.  
  
"Much like Miss Granger, I was more mature than most-" his eyes flicked briefly to Sirius, who inturn made a face. "And apparently, I still am.  
  
"Shortly after I entered fifth, even the Dark Lord had taken notice in my talents...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fifteen year old Severus Snape sat down at the end of his table, close enough to the door to bolt, if necessary. He knew something was going to happen to him, this year, but he didn't know whether it would be good, or bad.  
  
He avoided Lucius and Narcissa's gaze-both had been trying to get him to join their little 'elite club', something he didn't exactly like. He knew he was of noble birth, but he didn't care.  
  
"Oy Jamesy-Boy! I see you caught a phoenix!" There was uproarious laughter from the Gryffindor table as James Potter and Lily Evans walked in, arm in arm.  
  
Severus could have puked. 'Wait, that gives me an idea-' He stood, went to talk to his head of house, and quietly left.  
  
In the dark halls, his nature alone made him nearly invisible, until he stepped into the light. Even his pale skin went unnoticed. He made his way up to the library, leaning against the doors as he closed them behind him.  
  
"If you're here for a little reunion, you can kindly find some place else."  
  
Severus nearly had a heart attack. "Goddess bless, Geoffrey, can't you tell the difference between me and others?"  
  
An imposing figure walked out of a back room, carrying a few books. His dark hair was pulled back, and his tan skin was a sharp contrast to Severus's. "Oh, Sev, it's you. But what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Being anti-social, as usuall. Potter and Evans have finally gotten together." He nodded as his brother handed him a steaming mug of chocolate. "Gods they make me sick."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The whole entire school."  
  
"I see. Oh, this letter came for you. Don't open it in here, though."  
  
Severus accepted the black envelope. He knew his brother worked for some odd people as well as Headmaster Dumbledore. He said his goodbyes, and headed to the solitude of his dorm.  
  
'Severus Snape,  
  
'This is a letter to inform you that your prescence is requested at our next meeting. Please join us. Further details will be given by your brother.  
  
'Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes'  
  
He wondered for a few minutes, then took out his cello, heading to a room a few of the teachers had set aside for music. He tuned his insturment, easing into an 'empty' state.  
  
Free of thought, he could play anything, from the newer composers down to the twelfth century. One of his favorite pieces was the Danse Macarbe, a piece that he found quite suiting to his mood, written by Saint Saens.  
  
---I wonder what all this could mean? Is the choice I have to make for the good of all? I really wish I knew. Steven allready knows his path, but what about me, the younger brother? And I know from what he's said allready that he might not survive. But what is it exactly that he's doing? And what will I be doing, five years from now, when I'm his age?---  
  
Severus sat up as the door closed.  
  
"May I talk to you, Severus?" It was Lily, sitting down in a chair across from him. "It's about Peter."  
  
He knew she cared deeply about all of her friends, even him, as much as he didn't want to admit it. "If you don't like him so much, why are you worried about him?"  
  
"He's-I don't know, it's just a feeling I get. It's like I can't trust him, but I know that's not true, is it? You know him better than even we do, you're his dorm mate." She shook her head.  
  
"Why do you get that feeling?"  
  
"Because-because of the way he's been acting. He usually hangs around James, Remus, and Sirius all the time. But now, they say he keeps dissapearing. I don't know, Severus, I'm really confused." She sighed. "I think he might want to join with Voldemort. I know you will, probably, but I also know that you won't kill. But Peter-I've seen him kill spiders, just because. It scares me to no end to watch him do that. And sometimes he'll do that just to scare me."  
  
"I'll keep my eyes open, then." He watched as she stood.  
  
"Thank you. And don't worry, I won't tell the men what you're doing."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Lily knew you were going to join Him?" Sirius was quite shocked.  
  
Remus, who had been thinking, replied. "How could she not? She's an empath, and she's like our Hermione."  
  
"Exactly like her, which is the scary part. Any way, after she left, I went and talked to my brother, and made my decision to join." Severus sighed. 


End file.
